Talk:Campbell Saunders/@comment-6710639-20130224040252
This episode hit really close to me. About a month ago my friend commited suicide. The ironic thing was that her last name was Campbell. I felt like the writers made the reactions of the students very realistic especially Dallas. I remember finding out about my friend's death and experiencing feelings of numbness and denial. It still hasn't really set in that she is not alive anymore. Although Becky was insensitive, I can relate to her a little. I was raised to believe that suicide was an unforgiveable sin and that if anybody did commit suicide, they would be condemned eternally. Becky, coming from a religious background was raised to believe that. Until someone she knows personally commits suicide, she will still have that idea. As for Maya and Zig, there is guilt and anger in response to Cam's suicide. Zig feels guilty because he told Cam that unless he removes himself permanently from Maya's life, she will never be truly happy and Maya feels anger that Cam never told her how he felt or didn't consider the impact that death would have. Although some of you are angry at Zig, Maya is right. It's not entirely Zig's fault Cam died. For years Cam had been suffering with these personal feelings of depression, lonelioness, and inadequacy. To top it all off, everybody in his life was expecting him to perfect whether in school, sports, or relationships. To him, he had all this burden and the reason he never exposed this to anyone was that he didn't want anyone else in his life to carry his burden. Sure Zig should have not said those comments but how did he know that Cam was going to commit suicide? No knew. If not Zig, something else would have set him off. The only time that he seemed to finally tell us how he really felt was when he told Alli how he wished he could sleep forever and wake up. As with my friend who commited suicide, Cam's death was meant to be unexpected. I have learned that most people who commit suicide don't really show the signs. They may seem completely normal to you and me when really they are hurting on the inside. I think that what it boils down to, everybody is going over whether or not he displayed any symptoms. He showed a little but that could have been interpreted as an anxiety problem. Oddly though, the day before his death he seemed the happiest we had ever seen. Maya needs to realize that Cam commited suicide out of his love for her. He didn't want her to have his burden but unfortunately his death has left her carrying his pieces. Maya may doubt if Cam ever loved her but I believe that until the end of his life, Cam truly loved her. Maya will have to realize that Cam will never be far from her. As long as she remember the good times, he will always be in her heart, and she is the permanent owner of his heart.